Music Monster
Music Monster is the 5th episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Fang: Maybe we could use one of Wayte's songs. Sparky: Ooh, yeah, add it to the list. Aster: Addin' it. Sparky: This is gonna be the best science project. Aster: Yeah it is. Fishy: What is the project again? Aster: Seeing what music monster plants like the best. Harry: Hmm, this is interesting. Archer: That I should have a song on Wayte's album. Harry: What? Archer: Aren't we talkin' about our future goals. Sparky: Not even close. Archer: Never mind then. Harry: It says in a cavern, there's living the famous singing phantom, knowing for it's creepy music that scares away Normies. Fishy: You know what this means? Fang: We've got a new student! Sparky: Have fun, I'm gonna sit this one out. Fishy: Aw, it's better have all 5 of us. Draculaura: You need someone to fill in for Sparky? Harry: Yeah. Draculaura: Sphinx can fill in, he's been causing so much mischief that he could use some good. Sphinx: I mean, setting the creepeteria on fire isn't mischief, it just happens. Ula D: You're going. Sphinx: "sighs" Fine. Fang: Exsto-monstrum! {Cut to Cavern} Archer: Is this the place? Harry: Yeah, I can hear the music. Shad: Hey ghouls. Fang: What're you doing here? Shad: I hang here when I need piece and quiet. Sphinx: You are so weird. Shad: Why is Sphinx with the Ghoul Squad. Sphinx: I'm being punished. Fang: We're finding another ghoul to be a student. Shad: Ah, that's clawsome. Fishy: Wanna join us? Shad: Nah, I'm gonna go back to my peace and quiet. Archer: See ya later. ghouls enter the cavern, following Harry who was leading the way to the music Sphinx: I'm so bored! Archer: Quit whining, you're hurting my ears. Sphinx: But I'm bored! Harry: We're here. Boy: Hey there, I'm Lyric. Fishy: The phantom of this cavern. Boy: You got that right. Fang: So, you like, live here? Boy: Yep, surrounded by all these diamonds. Archer: Diamonds, where? Lyric: All around ya. Archer: Oh my rah! Lyric: This place is has been around for centuries, I've only here lived for 6 years. Harry: And you play music? Lyric: Yeah, the sounds are great and it scares the Normies away. Archer: How long have these diamonds been around? Lyric: Since I've been here, even the sacred diamond. Fang: What's that? Lyric: It's that diamond o'er...where is it?! Sphinx: Why are you lookin' at me? Fishy: 'Cause it sounds like somethin' you'd do. Sphinx: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat, ok maybe. Archer: You are always gettin' into trouble. Sphinx: Not always. Lyric: Well, my home is now gonna get destroyed, we need to get outta here. Fang: Exsto-monstrum! {Cut to MH: Muse-ick room} Lyric: What's goin' on here! Sparky: This plant really likes Wayte's music! Fang: See, everyone loves Wayte! Aster: But he's jamming out really hard! Fang: That's a bad thing? Fishy: No, but it's really loud! Lyric: I think I might be able to fix this. starts strummin' his key-tar and the plant turns off the music Harry: It worked. Lyric: Told ya. Sparky: Uh, he wants ya to keep playin'. keeps strummin' having the plant and the ghouls jammin' out {End} Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode